My Little Pony Tales: The Rainbow Factory (UNORIGINAL VERSION)
by Writer1000
Summary: This is the Rainbow Factory story in my point of view. Chapters are posted as soon as I can, so I am sorry if I take a long time. This story is about Rainbow Dash getting a job, but is tricked into trying to killing her friends. Can her friends help Rainbow realize that she is being used? Rated T for some dramatic parts, but don't worry! Nothing will be too bloody! Good ending too.
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

_**I do NOT own the original "Rainbow Factory" story. I just wanted to test out my own version and see if you like it. I hope you greatly enjoy it! All rights of this story go to the respective owner, Aurora Dawn. You should check out her original version. Keep in mind that the original story and the real author is not available on this site.  
**_

**Chapter 1: A New Job**  


"Yahoo!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she cleared the angry storm clouds which eagerly wanted to sprout rain, thunder, and lightning. "I love making a sunny, cloudless day in Equestria." She landed on the main balcony in Celestia's castle. Her friends were amazed at how well she had done her work.

"You should really get a job, since this is your talent. You could get to do what you love and get paid for it!" the young alicorn, Twilight, suggested. Rainbow thought about it for a moment, and it actually made sense.

"You're right! I should get one. But where would I go? There's scarcely any factories anywhere!" Rainbow inquired.

"I think I know," Fluttershy quietly answered. "When I used to live in Cloudsdale, I've heard of a factory, called the Rainbow Factory. They make rainbows there."

"Rainbows? Wow! I never knew there was a shortcut to making a rainbow. I'd better head up there right away to sign up for a job application. I cannot wait to see their way of making rainbows!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She waved a hoof to her friends to signal that she was leaving, and cut through the air towards the silver speck on a remote cloud.

When she reached there, the factory was bigger than she thought! A sign gleamed on the front side of the red brick building. The words on the sign were,"The Rainbow Factory: Where Not a Single Soul Gets Through!" Rainbow Dash suspiciously stared at the odd sign, but then shrugged. She entered the narrow doors, which were ten feet long, and sighted a counter. The counter had rainbow designs printed all over it. Rainbow smiled as she entered into the factory and walked to the counter. She greeted a pony there, but she just had a stare as dull as a rock. The pony was a pegasus with green and yellow frizzy hair, that looked sharp to touch. Her coat was a light brown color, and her eyes were green. "Hello, there. Would you like to have an interview with the famous workers, or are you just hanging around?" the bored mare questioned.

"None of those reasons, madam. I would like to work here. May I have a job application, please? Oh, and my name is Rainbow Dash, and I've always loved the glory of rainbows. When my friends explained to me what this place was, it was the perfect place to get a job!" Rainbow Dash explained.

Suddenly, the stallion's eyes shrunk to the size of a pea, and her eyebrows caved in. An evil grin appeared among her face. _Finally! A person who has a passion for rainbows, and wants a job from here! But how am I supposed to get her to join my factory if she finds out the truth? Rainbow Dash is the loyalty Element of Harmony, by the way. I'll have to plot something... _she thought. She tried to tuck in the enormous smirk on her face, but it stuck like glue. She couldn't resist it.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? It's uncomfortable," Rainbow Dash slowly stated as she raised an eyebrow. "And weren't you even listening? I eagerly want the job paperwork to sign up!"

"Oh..." the pony hestitated. "C-call me Glaze. Here's the p-papers." She handed the papers normally, but in her head she thought, _I know how to get Rainbow Dash in the program! I'll trick her into thinking her friends have betrayed her. Then, she'll surely agree to behead them in the factory! She'll be one of us soon...just soon._

Rainbow Dash fiddled with a pen as she wrote information. Afterwards, she gave the filled up papers back to Glaze.

"Excellent..." Glaze grinned. She studied the papers carefully. "I'm very busy right now. My schedule is filled up. Is it fine with you if your shift starts tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I can't wait!" Rainbow exclaimed.

_You have no idea what you'll be doing tomorrow, Rainbow. And I am sure you'll greatly enjoy playing around with the deadly factory... _Glaze wondered. She snickered as Rainbow left the building.

Rainbow Dash awoke to a morning filled with clouds, and no dots of the sky were in sight. "That won't stop me from zooming off to The Rainbow Factory! I've got a job to do!" she declared to herself. She vigorously flapped her wings, and then was just hovering in the air. She went towards her baby blue balcony and increased in altitude. Then, she increased her speed, and she was fighting against the wind towards the Rainbow Factory. She lifted her head up at the glorious rainbow spectrum that formed behind her. After a few minutes of swooshing in the air, she smoothly landed on the cloud as if she'd landed in still, soundless water. She entered the doors of the building.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. We greatly appreciate that you've joined the team. Not many people look for that many careers in Cloudsdale, so we are embraced with joy for your coming." Glaze greeted behind the counter. "Before you start your brand new shift, though, your friends have something in store for you. They've sent a phone message. I am unsure why, so I decided to save it especially for you, since it may be private. Go ahead. I'll be in aid of you just in case." The mischievous pony impatiently waited as Rainbow Dash scanned through the phones' messages on the counter. She knew what destiny held in the very phone, since she had planned it herself.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. This is your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle," the message began. It clearly showed Rainbow Dash a visualization of Twilight's warm smile. She smiled at the message. But the smile faded and she jolted back when Twilight's voice continued,"Or should I say, my enemy! We never liked you as a friend, Rainbow. We decided to break it up when you weren't at the castle, so things would be easy. Don't try convincing the rest of your "friends", since they already hate you. Now, good day. Don't bother coming back to the castle, since we've already demolished your room by a little fire we made intentionally."


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken

_**Where we left off before, Rainbow Dash was ecstatic of earning a job at The Rainbow Factory. It was going to be enjoyable. But this is not was in store for her when she gets a unbelievably horrifying message from Twilight. What is her reaction to this? And afterwards, what will she do about it? Read this next suspenseful chapter to find out! **_

**Chapter 2: Mistaken**

Rainbow Dash was heartbroken. _How could this be? Twilight broke the team up intentionally. I wish I could just..._

"I see that your friends have betrayed you. Well, I know a comeback." Glaze interrupted. "Follow me. And be prepared, for this is a really dark secret. It is the only way to punish them for their deeds."

"Um, I've never hurt my friends before. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"What do you mean? You heard their voices. It must be done right now, without a pause at all. You need to know what this factory is about, for delivering consequences to all of these bad pony folks out there. You have to come with me." Glaze demanded with a glare. Rainbow Dash nodded slowly, trying to keep several feet away from her as she trudged behind the counter, towards the factory. As she entered, she almost fainted when she sighted murdered ponies on the floor, with blood leaking everywhere.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Rainbow Dash yelled as much as her lungs could take. "Y-YOU KILLED THOSE NICE PONIES!"

"Dear, don't you understand? Your friends aren't your real friends. They've been tricking you everyday, whatever you did together. That was just their foolishness. They decided to get back at you, by admitting it at the right time." Glaze explained harshly.

_There's got to be a glitch somewhere. But I heard Twilight's voice... _Rainbow Dash doubted. But, after a minute of hesitation, she gave in. It's the only thing to do. "What do I have to do?" she quietly inquired.

"You can get back at them, by bringing them here. I'll take care of the rest." Glaze grinned with greed.

Rainbow Dash gulped. She didn't want to kill her friends, but it was the best thing to do. What monster would ever divide the Elements of Harmony, anyway? They deserved it. She shook that thought to not feel so crestfallen, and headed to Twilight's room in Princess Celestia's castle first. But before she could even set her wings into motion, she bonked her head on a little filly. Rainbow was, at first, startled, but realized it was just a young worker at the factory.

"Sorry, little guy. Didn't see you there." Rainbow Dash apologized, and gave a little smile.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry. I've been looking for you, urging to tell you something important. It's very serious." the filly explained. "My name is Snowdrop. I've been captured ever since I've been a baby, and now I work here. I need to-"

"I don't care about your stories. I have something a bit more urgent- keeping my friends captive so they pay for what they've done to me." Rainbow Dash interrupted rudely. "I try to be loyal to my friends, but they did not be friendly in return. So, I will show that I don't care about them. They're a piece of garbage. Go and tell your dull stories to a rock while I fly off."

"B-but...it's about your friends. They're-"

"Stop talking about my personal matters!" Rainbow interrupted with a moan. "It is none of your business. Ugh...you fillies are so weird and careless these days."

Snowdrop attempted to stop her from zooming off, but it was too late. All that was left was a gorgeous rainbow spectrum, but wasn't so appealing in a situation like this.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the rest of her friends were impatiently waiting at Rainbow's balcony.

"Where in tarnation is she? I thought Rainbow would be comin' soon!" Applejack complained. "Ya' gotta admit it- she may be troublin' herself. I think that we should check on that gal."

"You're right, darling. She must be in some sort of danger. We have to help that magnificent mare with her conflicts." Rarity agreed.

"I'll go and take a peek there, then inform you as much information as I can. I'm sure I'll report to you soon." Twilight decided. She wobbled at first, since she wasn't used to flying, but managed to get high enough. She waved goodbye, and then soared like lightning through the cool breeze.

While flying, she suddenly felt a hard push, and realized a blue pegasus had bumped right into her. When the other pegasus once again balanced herself in the air, her appearance was revealed.

Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you-" Twilight attempted to say, but was cut off by something strong.

Then, everything went black.

Twilight awoke to some black bars, and realized she was locked in a cellar. Rainbow Dash was outside, conversating with Glaze. When they realized she was awake, they turned towards her.

"Hello there, young one." Glaze giggled eagerly. "And welcome to your doom! Be prepared, because this will be your worst, and last, night of your life!"

"What are you doing Rainbow Dash!" Twilight sobbed. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Why are you letting us perish in this chaotic machine? I thought we were your friends. What is the reason behind this?"

"You have betrayed me. You laughed behind my back. So this is your world of peril, which must start immediately. So, it begins right now, you useless alicorn princess." Rainbow Dash bellowed. "Now, die! Be away from my sight forever! And we'll get the rest of our friends too, Twilight. But I want you first, since you sent the message."

"What message? I never sent a message!" Twilight wailed.

"Liar!" Rainbow Dash scowled. Suddenly, some machine parts in the cellar grabbed Twilight. She sobbed some more.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. "DON'T DO THIS, RAINBOW!"

_**UPDATE: A little error that I edited. Credit to Rarity's Bro Squad for pointing it out! A big thanks to him/her! Before, you may have noticed I put "carnation" instead of tarnation. That was the mistake.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sister Compromise

_**In the previous chapter, Rainbow Dash thinks Glaze's fake message is real, and captures Twilight. She was ready to kill her. But, out of nowhere, a voice cried to Rainbow Dash to stop doing all of this chaos. Who is this mystical person? And what are his or her intentions? Please read now, to reveal what had happened after this incident!**_

**Chapter 3: Sister Compromise**

Rainbow Dash suddenly jolted back, and growled ferociously,"Who dares to question and disturb us, workers? We have serious business going on here!"

"But this is not the business you are meant for! Glaze is just a big, hypocritical colt!" a computer sort-of voice said afterwards. Glaze had a sudden look of panic on her face and quivered at the sound of the voice.

"Show yourself immediately, or else!" Rainbow demanded with an evil smirk on her face.

Out of the shadows, Snowdrop and a robotic pony showed up. The robot declared,"I used to be your robot, Glaze. But I cannot tolerate doing what is wrong. I was always itching to get out there and see something true and friendly. So, I, H8 Seed, betrayed you."

Glaze stared at the robot hopelessly. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure stood beside Snowdrop. All you could make out was the shape of the pony.

Snowdrop nudged and whispered to the unknown figure. It nodded slightly, showing a sense of fear clearly. Suddenly, dark violet hair and orange legs became visible. When the light shone on the figure, Rainbow Dash immediately realized the little filly with no doubt.

Scootaloo.

But that did not affect the smirk on Rainbow's face. She didn't have any softening in her face. Instead, she laughed at her appearance.

"Hi, Scootaloo!" she chuckled. "Came to watch the show? Say goodbye to Twilight! Nothing you can do to stop me, sis!"

Scootaloo attempted to step back into the darkness, and gallop back to Ponyville, but Snowdrop nudged her forward once again, and murmured softly,"Scootaloo, do not panic and flake out. Everything will be fine. No one knows Rainbow Dash more than you do, so Equestria is all in your hooves. Otherwise, they'll continue this awful scheme! You have to stand up and try to get to her, and understand that Glaze had tricked her into thinking that she must kill the poor ponies in the land."

Scootaloo nodded, and tried to be brave and proud. She stepped closer, towards Rainbow Dash. Tears flooded out of her eyes, but she spoke,"Sis, you've got to stop this! You-" Scootaloo suddenly got caught in her sobs for a minute, but, later on, continued,"You're being tricked! That message Glaze told that you recieved was false! She created it to get you in this job, so you mess up Equestria! I hope you understand. This isn't right. Your friends never betrayed you. Never. We don't hate you, we love you the exact way you are. You're my best sister, too! I care about you. We all care about you. This is the real problem here." She pointed a hoof at Glaze, who looked around anxiously, trying to look innocent.

"R-Rainbow...do not listen. T-they are the betrayers. They just w-want to take more advantage of you. B-bring these g-guilty ponies in the cellar, where they rightfully b-belong." Glaze stammered. But Rainbow Dash just tackled her to the floor.

"You've been tricking me this whole time?" Rainbow Dash yelled right in her face. "You deserve a punishment for that!"

Suddenly, Glaze's face once again held a smile, and explained,"I may get in trouble, but tons of effort got out of that! Everyone knows that you've betrayed your friends. You'll see what I've achieved later!"

"Probably you're trying to hold me off, so I stay with you! You better knock it off!" Rainbow Dash scolded.

CRACK!

The ceiling broke and Princess Celestia landed on the surface. When she sighted what was happening, she freed Twilight, arrested Glaze, and made the factory only rubble. When she approached Rainbow, she was not at ease, though.

"How could you kill your own friends? You must be crazy! You are supposed to make good decisions. You did not resemble your Element of Harmony at all today. You should be loyal, yet you disobeyed this rule you should abide to."

"But, Princess Celestia. It's not her-" Snowdrop tried to interrupt, but Celestia held up a hoof and explained. "Snowdrop, you do not need to get involved. I can settle the matters that are happening. Just be happy that you are freed from this wicked factory." She turned back to Rainbow with a suspicious look on her face. "You have disgraced us all today. You do not deserve to be the loyal one of the Elements of Harmony. Oh, and don't bother coming to the castle. You are forbidden from entering. You can only meet your friends if they wish to come to your house and talk. Good day." Princess Celestia flew off into the stretching sky, with a disgusted look on her face.

Rainbow Dash slumped down on the cloudy, comfy ground of Cloudsdale, but it wasn't comfortable at all to her. _Glaze was right. She did achieve the goal of ruining my life. Every pony will turn my back at me, even though I was only trying to help. It's my fault, even if I can explain it._

Twilight walked to Rainbow Dash and calmly stated,"At the least, you still have us."

"No! It's...just not the same!" Rainbow complained. Her eyes flooded with tears. Her reputation. Ruined forever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reputation

_**Scootaloo, Snowdrop, and H8 Seed are able to stop Rainbow from doing a terrible thing. But her entire reputation is ruined! Now, she must live a life that is very difficult to cope with. Can she do it? And how? To find out, commence with the story!  
**_

**Chapter 4: The Reputation  
**

Rainbow Dash trudged home, ignoring all of her surroundings. She couldn't feel worse than this. She'd been sobbing for quite a long time, and the sorrows seemed endless. _There__'s got to be a way out of this mess. I have to prove that I am worthy enough to trust. Ugh...it won't work. The princess already hates me. _

She flew up to her cloud home, but it didn't seem like her home. She felt so crestfallen.

"Hey, gal!" called a voice from below. Rainbow thought it was a pony that wanted to taunt her for her big mistakes, but realized it was Applejack, right under her cloud.

"Hey..." she sighed in response, as she peeked down at the solid earth. "What do you want..."

"I know how ya' feel honey, but I think I have just thy solution." Applejack beamed. "Maybe ya' could show what ya' got! Do somethin' good, like a favor. Somethin' that's gotta be important. If the pony folk see that, they'll probably realize what ya' really got!"

"Really? Do you think I could do that?" Rainbow Dash inquired, feeling a tad bit happier.

"Of course, Rainbow! The princess may not know, but yer' innocent! Ya' are loyal to us! Ya' just gotta get out there an' believe in yerself'! All of us have belief in ya'!"

"Ok, then. I'll try," Rainbow Dash nodded. "I've gotten a really tiring day with tons of adventure, though. I'll save it for tomorrow. Thanks!"

"No problem, gal! At ya' service when ya' need help! Ya' really got into somethin' tough, so we'll be at yer' side! Ask us anytime!" Applejack galloped back to Sweet Apple Acre Farm.

After Applejack left, Rainbow Dash smiled and said to herself out loud,"My pony friends are right. I can prove what I can do! Why didn't I think of that? Now your talking!" She smiled at the moon, lied down on her cloud, and drifted off to sleep for the night.

The next day was a warm morning that brightened Rainbow's day. She tried to think what she could do to prove herself, but her face was completely blank. _I'll see if Rarity has an idea! She may know. _But when she just set a hoof off of her cloud, Rarity appeared in front of her. She made a bundle of clothes levitate with her magic, and wore them on Rainbow.

"Rarity! What are you doing!" Rainbow confusingly stated as she stared at Rarity.

"Darling, don't you know? Those stallions and mares out there will scold you for your mistake! You've got to hide, so you don't get in any trouble. Anyway, do you like the cute, little suit I gave you? It's fabulous, isn't it?"

"Well, yes...it looks great," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "But this isn't what I had in mind. I just wanted to ask this: do you know how I can show ponies that I am loyal?"

Rarity was lost in thought for a moment, and then responded,"I think I know! Maybe you can show your magnificent talent! It's glorious to look at on a bright day."

Rainbow nodded and, with gratitude, exclaimed,"Thanks for the idea! Hope it works well." She smiled happily at her, and left to town.

When she found a place where there was lots of company, she zoomed at the clouds that wanted to fill the air with booming sounds and showers. But she didn't realize that her bundle of clothes had slipped off. Rainbow continued to punch the clouds and show off her sonic rainboom. She landed on the ground, waiting for an applause, but the ponies booed and tossed the stuff they were holding at her. She picked up her clothing and bolted off before anything else happened.

When she made it back to her home, she was out of breath. She gulped some air and thought, _Looks like I took it too far. It's not what I expected. I'll see what else I can do, by heading to Fluttershy's shed. She may have the perfect plot!_

Rainbow Dash glided towards Fluttershy's home. She was in the garden, watering some chrysanthemums. "Hi. I'm sorry for what had happened yesterday. It was horrible!" she whispered.

"It's fine. I think I'll be able to deal with it. Got a scheme of anything to show what I really am?" Rainbow questioned.

"I think I know the perfect way!" Fluttershy happily replied. "Try to be nice to the ponies out there. Help them." Rainbow Dash agreed, put her new clothing on again, and went back to town.

She looked around, and sighted a colt stumbling with his groceries. Rainbow rushed to help.

WHOOSH!

A sudden gust of wind blew Rainbow's hoodie back. She tried to put it in the front of her face again, but the colt already sighted her with the corner of his eye.

"Hey, ponies! This is the betrayer, Rainbow Dash!" the colt called. "Get her!"

The ponies stopped their errands, and started to go towards Rainbow.

"Ack!" Rainbow yelled as she tumbled, skipped, and hopped across the busy streets. She flew up into the sky, and hid in the clouds. When the angry group of ponies rushed past her, she headed back to her home. _My friends tried to help, but nothing is working. What can I do that is loyal! _She stomped her foot angrily and lied down for a moment. _Glaze won. She won, alright. I cannot believe she took advantage of me. All I wanted was a normal job, and yet it leads to every pony thinking I'm a disgrace! Even if my friends support me, it won't work. Yes, I'm finished! _She started crying again, but then a strange sound interrupted her.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

_**Previously, Rainbow Dash lost her reputation. She tries to claim it back, but has many difficulties. Just when she is about to lose all of her hope, a strange sound interrupts her weeping. Where is this coming from? And what happens afterwards? Chapter five is what your looking for! **_

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

Rainbow Dash jolted back. _What is that? _She was no longer lost in her sorrows. She decided to inspect Ponyville, even if those ponies laughed, teased, and yelled behind her back. She still cared about Equestria, of course.

"Oh my!" gasped Rainbow as she approached the town square. She sighted a humongous robot in the distance, grasping ponies from their homes and offices. Everyone was screaming and trying to hide from the big, horrible machine. She couldn't take this any longer. She headed for the robot's head, trying to dismantle it, but missed. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized there was a mare inside this robot, controlling every move it made.

Glaze!

"I thought you were where you belong- in jail! What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Like my new robot?" Glaze beamed with an evil grin. "I call it "The Terror"! Like the name? Anyway, I broke out of jail and summoned my robot to take these ponies. I'm bringing them to an emergency hideout, a backup of The Rainbow Factory. You thought I only wanted your reputation? I want the best! I need these ponies to suffer, so we can make rainbows."

"That's so wrong! Why use ponies? They're poor and innocent. You are the person who should suffer!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Oh, whatever. You were a new employee at The Rainbow Factory anyway. I'll spare you, if you want, but please let me go on and complete some important issues." Glaze giggled.

"That's the end of the line. You're going to get what you rightfully deserve!" Rainbow declared. Glaze scoffed at the idea, and told to herself in her head, _I have_ _such a strong, mechanical machine, and Rainbow is just a little, blue pegasus._

Rainbow Dash bonked the robot in the arm when Glaze was lost in her mischievous plots, surprising her. She tried to kick the blue mare back, but Rainbow zoomed in the air.

_How do I find a way to trap her, so I have a tremendous chance to combat her properly? _Rainbow planned. In a nick of time, an idea shot into her head.

Rainbow Dash vigorously spun around a bunch of clouds, collecting them all together. Then, she tossed it all on the robot, which made fog.

"Ugh. Where can I find that brat now?" Glaze sighed as she looked around. Without knowing, Rainbow dove into the clouds and struck the robot in the main compartment. It fell to the ground and shattered to pieces.

Glaze weakly stood upon her hooves shakily, attempting to run off. But, when the fog cleared up, Rainbow was already in front of her.

"Man!" Glaze snapped angrily and stomped her hoof.

"Land here!" called a sudden voice.

Rainbow saw Princess Celestia in a carriage, with her royal guards pulling it. When Celestia approached her, she felt nervous. _Is she going to taunt me again? _She backed away slowly.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," she greeted. She looked around at her surroundings, nodded happily, and continued,"No need to be anxious. I'm sorry for misjudging you without thinking it through. I see that you were actually loyal to the city when Glaze came to disrupt our peace. You've proved yourself well. You are welcomed to live in the palace again."

Rainbow Dash was surprised. "Really? Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up and down. She'd achieved what she wanted without even knowing! _I cannot believe I actually showed what I had that well._

When Rainbow Dash arrived at the castle with the princess, she rushed to her room and hugged it. "Home, sweet home!" She nestled in her comfy bed and drifted off to a more peaceful sleep than the night before.

The next morning was a glorious and normal day. Everything was just right, and it was Rainbow Dash's birthday! Rainbow opened her sparkly, violet eyes and stretched her hooves out. Then, she stood up and stumbled to the breakfast table for some pancakes. She greeted the rest of her friends, who were also at the table, and stared at the pancake with maple syrup smothering the edges of it, and dripping onto the plate. Her mouth watered, and she practically inhaled the pancake when she started eating.

"Guys," Rainbow Dash began with a muffled voice, since she was still trying to shove the pancake down. She swallowed and continued,"Have you seen Princess Celestia anywhere?"

"I ain't even thought 'bout that. We have no idea where she is, Rainbow!" Applejack realized.

"She's probably in her room," Fluttershy plainly answered.

"Maybe she's having a party! It is your birthday anyway, Rainbow. She may be preparing for that," Pinkie exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Rainbow inquired. "It's been pretty quiet. I'll go and take a little peek, which probably won't hurt."

Her friends happily nodded and let her go off into the long hallways, toward the gigantic doors. She creaked the door open a few inches and peered inside. Nothing. She opened it up a few more inches. Still nothing. _Ugh!_ _Why can I not see her? _She couldn't handle it. She made the brass doors fully ajar and was surprised at what was in store for her.

The room was vacant, which meant something big.

Princess Celestia was missing!


	6. Chapter 6: More Conflicts

_**Rainbow Dash finally earned her rightful reputation back by fighting Glaze's robot, "The Terror". The princess gave her forgiveness for misjudging the blue pegasus, and allowed her to enter the castle and live there once again. The morning after that was Rainbow's birthday. Everything was in a cheery mood, until Rainbow realizes that Princess Celestia was missing! Where did she go? And why? You can find out now!**_

**Chapter 6: More Conflicts**

Rainbow Dash's mouth gaped open. _Where is she? She's not in the castle? Why didn't she tell us? Is she in trouble? _These questions swarmed in her head. She raced back into the dining room.

When Rainbow's friends saw her disturbed face, they just had to ask what had happened.

"What is worrying you, Rainbow? What did you see, and is the princess there?" Twilight asked with concern.

"P-Princess Celestia is g-g-gone!" Rainbow stammered. "N-no one w-w-was in the room."

"WHAT?!" the rest of her friends yelled.

"We've gotta find out what's happenin' to Celestia!" Applejack declared.

"Agreed, darling!" Rarity nodded anxiously.

"It's settled then. We'll search everywhere we can!" Twilight cheered.

"And then we can party!" Pinkie Pie continued. Everyone else stared at her. Who wants to party in a time like this? The princess of the sun was at stake!

"Okay, here's the plan. Pinkie Pie, try asking ponies if they've seen her. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, fly around various cities and see if anything strange is happening that may include the princess. Applejack, try looking around areas where not many ponies would live, like mountainous places. Rarity, find clues in Celestia's room. I'll be collecting information from newspaper ponies, and researching books." Twilight explained.

"Can do!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Everyone else nodded along. Everyone set off for their jobs, determined to find answers.

At the main castle library, Twilight was manipulating the mouse of a computer, clicking through recent articles. So far, no luck was in reach.

"How is there nothing about what is happening to the princess? Spike, did you find any legends or other useful books back there?" Twilight questioned.

"Sorry Twi!" Spike answered mournfully. "I've searching through every book on legends, and nothing is about a sudden disappearance of a princess." The baby dragon pointed to the piles of books on the floor.

"At least our friends may have something interesting." Twilight suggested. "How could there not be a logical explanation of this?"

When Twilight just finished her sentence, the pink party pony barged in. "Hey Twilight! No one's seen her this morning. The only information I earned was that she was last seen in the night. She was going to do some last night business. Probably that's where something went wrong."

"Great! Probably the rest of our friends will bring more information. We haven't cracked up this next mysterious case yet!" Twilight exclaimed. "Oh, and here are the rest of our friends." She raised her hoof at Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack entering the doorway.

"Did you find out anything?" Twilight eagerly requested.

"Um...ah..." Applejack hesitated.

"We didn't find anything appealing!" Rainbow Dash gave in.

"Nothing was there," Fluttershy tried to shout, but it came out as a murmur.

"Yikes!" moaned Twilight. "Now how will we find the princess.

"Wait a minute, I'm catching on to something Glaze said...yes! She said there was a backup for the Rainbow Factory! Her crew could've captured her. Since we already searched the sky and earth, we need to go underground!" Rainbow Dash recalled.

"Great thinking! Rarity, you find tons of gems underground. Do you think you can use your magic to look through the ground?" Twilight wondered.

"Why, certainly. I'll try my best!" Rarity said happily. "Let's go outside!"

The six ponies headed out of the castle and galloped to an open field. "Let's start!" Twilight cheered, as she hauled a heavy bag on her back.

An aura formed around Rarity's horn as she concentrated on the ground. She sighted a flicker of something unusual in the ground. She stopped using her magic and beamed at her work. "It's right under us! Let's start shoveling."

They grabbed their shovels and dug and dug and dug, until they'd formed a big hole in the ground.

After the hole was deep, Twilight was very cautious. "Be careful!" she warned. "We could-"

But before she could finish her warning, Pinkie Pie dug so deep that they fell down for a few feet, and thudded on the surface of the underground tunnel.

"...fall," Twilight continued with a groan, as she placed her bag on her back again. She couldn't blame Pinkie- that was classic Pinkie Pie. "Since the plans had a slight change, I guess all we need to do is find the other factory."

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized, but with a happy tone.

"And I have a feeling I've already found the second factory!" Rainbow Dash pointed at the enormous, underground business building, with ponies walking in and out.

"We'll have to sneak past them, or we'll be in big trouble. They're probably expecting us to stop them. We need to stop those workers from killing innocent alicorns, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies! Plus, their coats are disgustingly coated with blood!" Rarity gulped.

"Don't worry, Rarity. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and I will lift the rest of you on the roof of the building. Then, we'll sneak in from there. We'll make a surprise from there and show what we're worth!" Twilight explained. She suddenly took her bag off her back and started looking through it. Then, she pulled out a case and set it on the ground. Or should I say the ground that is underground? Anyway, she opened the case and the Elements of Harmony were revealed. They shone in the sunlight, which was coming from the hole they made. "We'll use these for some more power. Now let's hurry up and sneak in before someone sees us!" Twilight continued.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that," a voice disagreed.

**_UPDATE: NEW AND IMPROVED BOOK COVER!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Weather Factory

_**Where we last settled off, the six best friends set off on an adventure underground, to see if Celestia had been captured by those Rainbow Factory workers. But they make the mistake of waiting too long, and a worker catches them. Now what will happen to them? Clear up the ****suspense**** by scrolling**** down!**_

**Chapter 7: The Weather**** Factory**

The six ponies gulped as they twirled immediately behind them. This voice came from a colt which had blobs of blood all over his dark fur and white lab coat. His cutie mark was a skull.

"You are trespassing!" the colt continued. "You must be destroyed at once!"

Twilight was about to use her magic to push the colt aside, until numerous other ponies surrounded them.

"Busted!" Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath as they were taken prisoner by the workers.

"This is no party that anyone can expect from here. They're no good!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

Suddenly, they were all tossed into a jail cell.

"Back where we started..." Twilight sighed. "How will we find Celestia without knowing what to do? We're trapped in one corner."

"What a disgraceful thing that may happen to the princess! There must be a possible solution somewhere out there!" Rarity tried to believe, but at the edge of her tone, she felt like they were doomed for eternity. The colt that had caught them red handed was grinning near the cellar, proud of himself.

"Death Wind! Take that rainbow-haired pegasus over there," a general of the factory commanded to the colt. The colt nodded, and headed for the cellar and began to open the door of it.

"Looks like that colt is named Death Wind. And he's after me!" Rainbow Dash gasped as Death dived on her. Then, he pushed her into a capsule sort-of machine.

"Now, do the honors of The Weather Factory!" the general continued greedily.

_The Weather Factory? This is for weather? Well, it surely isn't if you are experiencing this crazy scheme!_ Rainbow pointed out in her head as she struggled in the tight space. She frantically kicked her hooves and shook the capsule, but it was relentless. It was too powerful for her to bust open.

"What are you going to do to her?" Twilight shouted angrily as she grasped the cellar bars tightly. "You'll never get away with this!"

Death Wind threw a hoof at Twilight, and resumed his business. He pressed a giant red button on the side of the capsule, and an antenna unfolded from the inside of the capsule, towards Rainbow Dash's head. Then, he pressed a tiny, green button next to the other button, and the antenna charged with electricity, and charged at Rainbow.

"YOW!" Rainbow screamed in fear as the electric current passed through her. A sharp pain was felt everywhere.

Then, the machine unexpectedly came to a stop. Rainbow Dash realized that not a single bruise was on her. But then, another machine whirred at the other side of the room.

"Um, why did you spare me? I thought you were gonna kill me back there!" Rainbow Dash breathed harshly.

"Of course we have to spare you. We'll keep you imprisoned, though, until we disarm all of Equestria, and rebuild our precious Rainbow Factory. Then, we'll crush everypony into rainbows and other useful accessories when we've succeeded. Be grateful that we give you time though, but you're gonna be killed anyway!" the general joked. "And you must be wondering why we shocked you. Well, you heard that other machine working across the room. You see, in The Weather Factory, we clone ponies. In The Rainbow Factory, we kill ponies. We've sent a signal to the other machine to clone you, so no pony would ever know what happened to you."

After that, Rainbow Dash was once again hurled into the sorrow of the cage._ Ugh! These ponies are so rude and crazy! They're killing a breed of their own kind, yet they are completely satisfied... _She stared as the herd of ponies galloped to the cloning machine. What came out was an exact replica of Rainbow Dash! Rainbow raised an eyebrow at...well, herself, and felt like she was going to be petrified very soon.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I am sure that we'll be findin' some sorta way to stop 'em!" Applejack cheered. "We just gotta think 'bout it."

"I'll stick a cupcake in my eye for that one!" Pinkie Pie chimed on as she took a cupcake randomly from...nowhere?

"Um," Fluttershy quietly said as she stared at Pinkie.

"Hey, I have just the idea! We can use that attic door over there!" Pinkie Pie happily said with no problem.

"What attic door?" Rarity inquired. "I don't remember seeing an attic door."

"Whenever I'm gloomy, I look up at the sky instead of down at the ground. So, I found the door. Look up! It's part of my whole pinkie sense thing. I was dying to tell you, but the workers were too close to the cell. Right now, they're busy with that clone." Pinkie proved.

Twilight looked up, and amazingly, she sighted the door for the first time. She'd thought that there was no shortcuts, but she probably was lost in her temper instead. "Look's like your correct. Let's escape at once, since they're still distracted. When they realize what happens, we'll be too far away for them, and we can find the princess. Let's do this now!"

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight flew up and hauled the unicorn and earth pony friends up. Then, they scampered away and out of the wretched building.

But what they didn't know was that the Rainbow Dash clone had watched their every move...


End file.
